1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage apparatus, and more particularly to a data storage apparatus improving usability of peripheral equipment.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of technologies for a data storage apparatus in terms of handling of contents stored therein have conventionally been disclosed in order to improve usability.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-195807 discloses a technology for inquiring whether or not video data of a program that was reproduced may be erased when reproduction of the video data of the program recorded in a recording medium is stopped, in order to avoid wasted space in the recording medium occupied by the video data of the already-viewed program in a recording apparatus, which is one example of a data storage apparatus.
On the other hand, it has been difficult to provide a scheme to improve usability in terms of handling the storage contents in compact equipment or in equipment containing a memory and focusing on portability, as represented by a digital camera or an MP3 (Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer-3) player. As a portable battery is employed in such equipment, original functions can solely be achieved. In other words, a special operation with respect to the storage contents has been difficult. Moreover, it has been difficult to provide a sufficient number of operation buttons or a sufficiently large display device for handling the storage contents in order to improve usability.